ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dethrouge (Tech 10: Rebooted)
Dethrouge is a villain from ''Tech 10: Rebooted''. You may be looking for the [[Dethrouge|'Dethrouge']] from the other Tech 10 continuity. History Pre-Series Not much detail is currently known about Dethrouge's history pre-series, though the archives in ''Much Ado About Aliens'' provide something of a cliffnote version. Dethrouge was originally a Pharaoh of Egypt named Osirimes, who held power during the waning years of Earth's First Intergalactic Age. Using the Great Sun armor created by the Animam Creari, Osirimes protected Egypt from extraterrestrial attacks. Unfortunately, during one of said attacks, Osirimes' wife was killed. Seeking guidance in coping with this, he was allowed access to the Animam Creari's archives, where he learned of something called the Anti-Life Entity. The knowledge of this being drove him mad, at which point he began a campaign of death and destruction, only ended when he was hit with a stasis charge and sealed in the Null Void. At some later point, Dethrouge was released from stasis and removed from the Null Void by [[The Puppet Master|'The Puppet Master']], who eventually intended to use the Great Sun armor to power a planet-destroying superweapon. During Series In the two-parter ''Fatal Light'', Dethrouge destroyed the city of Lintroth on the planet Zenthin, killing almost three million people. After this, he 'preached' to the survivors of the attack, accusing them of being unclean and sinful. Tech, furious over Lintroth's destruction, interrupted Dethrouge, and after a brief argument, Dethrouge unleashed an army of Death Hounds on the survivors, hoping to kill them. While Kroz dealt with the Death Hounds, Dethrouge and Tech dueled, eventually ending when Tech petrified him using RocklES. However, Dethrouge was able to regenerate himself, at the cost of most of his remaining energy, and managed to kill Tech by shooting him through the chest. He then left the planet, promising to continue his mission to 'purify' the universe. In ''Much Ado About Aliens'', Dethrouge was revealed to be working with The Puppet Master. In ''The Measure'''' Of A Man, Dethrouge attacked the Earth alongside The Puppet Master, using The Puppet Master's giant mecha. After a long, difficult fight, Tech finally managed to bring the machine down and break the Great Sun armor by dragging them to the bottom of the ocean. Dethrouge was then brought back up to the surface and arrested by the Plumbers. In [[If Earth Could Speak|''If Earth Could Speak]], Dethrouge was begrudgingly deployed by the Plumbers with an updated Great Sun armor to dispatch Prelude, who had revealed his plans to summon the Anti-Life Entity itself. After destroying Prelude's body, Dethrouge spoke briefly with Tech, then was swiftly recalled. In ''Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 2'', Dethrouge was deployed along with Alpha and the three synthetic Magisters to help fight the Anti-Life Entity. After initially being flung aside by an energy wave, Dethrouge attempted to fight the Entity himself, an endeavour that swiftly ended with him impaled on an energy spike. Knowing he was about to die, Dethrouge used the last of his strength to remove the Light Drive from his armor and crush it, creating a massive explosion that disintegrated his body and decapitated the Anti-Life Entity, leaving it vulnerable to attack. Personality Dethrouge put on the front of a deranged, psychopathic zealot. According to this false mantra, he believed entropy and destruction to be the natural and pure state of the universe, and the order and creations made by the various sapient races in the universe are sinful and unclean. As such, he also believed that these beings themselves are unworthy of existence, and would do everything in his power to wipe them out. In reality, these tendencies were a cover story, an attempt by Dethrouge to avoid alerting anyone to the Anti-Life Entity's existence. Dethrouge's true personality was that of a hopeless, desperate man that believed destruction was the only way to save the universe from the Anti-Life Entity's detection. He had become single-mindedly driven to this goal, and would destroy anyone who got in his way. In his past as Pharaoh Osirimes, he was a kind romantic, who ruled Egypt with wisdom and care. However, after the death of his wife and his learning of the Anti-Life Entity, he was driven to despair, and became the cruel man he is today. Abilities Dethrouge, being a human, had no special powers of his own to speak of. However, the Great Sun armor he wore had incredible, light-based capabilities powered by the Sun. These included light bombs large enough to wipe out an entire city with ease, light portals that could transport entire armies, and light beams able to pierce even the hardest materials like a hot knife through butter. The armor also seemed to be rnearly immortal and invincible, able to regenerate from being turned to stone and easily resisting Rockoustic's mountain-shattering punches. His main weakness seemed to be that these abilities rely on the Sun to work, and outside of our native solar system, the armor had a very limited pool of energy. The armor was also weak to water pressure, breaking after being dragged to the bottom of the Marianas Trench. As of If Earth Could Speak, the Great Sun armor had been repaired and updated to modern standards by Blukic and Driba as something of a pet project. Though not as powerful as before, the suit now allowed for more agile movement and modern technology implementation. Instead of being powered by the sun, the suit was now powered by the Light Drive, protecting it from any potential overload and removing the roaming weakness. Theme Trivia * Dethrouge's Tarot is Death, which, though often used as cheap doomy foreshadowing, is more accurately a symbolism of metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. Category:Villains Category:Tech 10 Category:Villains in Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Earth-83 Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters